The Visit
by Chezza3009
Summary: Rick Grimes and Michonne have known each other, as friends, since college. After going their separate ways for years, Rick reached out about year ago. Could their friendship now turn into something more? Smut, smut...all AU. "Based on the idea that it's all fun and games until someone buys a plane ticket." Rated M.


**Authors Note**

Sooo, because I am in a smutty mood, this is a smutty one shot with some plot...This will only be a one shot.

* * *

 **The Visit**

"Guess what?"

"What?" Andrea and Maggie said, at the same time.

"Guess who's coming to visit?" Michonne said, grinning.

"Best not be Mike." Sasha answered.

"Eww no! He knows better than to step back in this city again," Michonne replied.

"Rick! Rick is coming to visit," she smiled.

They all screamed with excitement.

Michonne turned her phone around so everyone could read the text message Rick had just sent.

 **Rick:** _I am coming to Atlanta. I got a flight booked for this weekend. Dinner like I promised? xx_

"I have so much to prep for. I need a new outfit, new lingerie, and to get my nails done. I will also need to shave everything, and I mean everything." Michonne looked down at the lower half of her body, raising her eyebrows.

They all laughed.

Rick and Michonne had been talking for the past several months, after he had reached out to her when his divorce from Lori became final. They had gotten on really well when they were in college, even going on a few dates. But things fizzled out before they had even begun and they both went their separate ways after graduation. A year later, he started dating Lori, who quickly turnd up pregnant. Rick, always the gentlemen, ended up doing the decent and honourable thing by marrying her. It was a surprise to Michonne that it had all happened so quickly.

"So, you're planning on trying to sleep with him this time?" Sasha asked, taking a sip from her cup of coffee.

"Let's hope Lori doesn't cockblock you again..." Andrea said, flipping through her magazine.

Michonne rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, let's hope…"

Michonne, biting down on her plump bottom lip, thought back to when she last saw Rick.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **3 months ago...**

Rick had Michonne on her back, her dress bunched up around her waist and his head between her thighs. The tip of his tongue worked her slippery clit as his fingers slid in and out of her inner walls.

It was just getting good, when his phone vibrated in his jean's pocket.

"Leave it...please," she moaned.

Rick didn't want to stop, his fingers continuing to glide over her wet folds.

"It's Lori. It might have to do with one of the kids," he said.

"Ok, get it," Michonne said, sitting up as Rick removed his finger from her walls.

Michonne was nearly there. She could have cursed Lori for interrupting them…again. They couldn't ignore the phone call. When he saw it was Lori calling, he had to check just in case it was an emergency. Unfortunately, it was.

Lori had rang to say that Judith had a high fever, which meant that Rick had to go home. Lori knew that Rick was visiting Michonne, but it was just a coincidence that Judith happened to fall ill around the same time.

"I gotta go Chonne. It's urgent," Rick said, panicking as he got up from his knees.

"I am so sorry."

"Not as much as me," she mumbled.

"I need to go to the hotel and get my luggage, so I have to leave now."

Rick gave Michonne a quick kiss on the lips, then, he was gone. She threw her head back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling for a few minutes.

A few hours later, Michonne received a text saying that Judith was fine. She started feeling better as soon as Rick got back. Michonne cursed the high heavens, as well as Lori and her sly shit.

 **End of flashback**

* * *

Michonne spent the next week getting ready for Rick's visit. Today was Friday and Rick's flight would land soon. She had offered for him to stay at her place for the weekend and he had said that he would come straight to her apartment.

She was in her apartment by _5pm_. Rick had landed about an hour before and had texted her saying he was on his way. In fact, he would be there any minute. Her doorbell rang a few minutes later.

She greeted him, opening her front door and smiling wide.

"Hey, Rick."

"Hey! You ok?" He kissed her cheek, his facial hair lightly brushing the side of her face. Michonne remembered where that beard was last time…she suddenly felt warm.

"How are you?" he repeated.

"Good," she nodded.

"How was your flight?" Michonne asked, shutting her front door behind him.

"Good, actually. Managed to get a few hours sleep on the plane."

"That's good," Michonne said, nodding her head again. She didn't know why this was awkward or why she felt almost shy around him.

"I need to take a shower. I can do that quickly, and get changed before we go out," Rick said.

Michonne showed Rick to the room where he would be staying, then pointed him towards the bathroom down the hall. She left him to freshen up and went to into her kitchen.

Michonne had to stop her brain from going to images of Rick naked in the room next to hers. She tried, but the thoughts wouldn't stop. She couldn't help but imagine what his body now looked like. The thought of what hung between his legs was getting her very excited.

Her phone vibrated, pulling her from her thoughts. It was Maggie, Sasha, Rosita, and Andrea texting in their group chat.

 ** _Andrea:_** _How's it going?_

 ** _Michonne:_** _Ok, he's taking a shower._

 ** _Maggie:_** _And you're not in there with him?_

 ** _Michonne:_** _No I am not. He just got off a flight. He wanted to freshen up._

 ** _Rosita:_** _I would be in there with him in that shower!_

 ** _Michonne_** _: I am hoping there would be time for that later._

 ** _Sasha:_** _You need to get in there right now!_

They had sent a bunch of random emoji's: an eggplant, water squirting, and others that Michonne couldn't make heads or tails of.

 ** _Michonne:_** _..._

She was about to text back when she heard the bathroom door open.

"Michonne," Rick shouted.

"Yeah Rick?" she asked coming around the corner.

"There's is no towels, darling." Rick said, half of his head sticking out of the bathroom door.

Michonne could see his damp curls sticking to his head, his skin still wet from the shower. She swallowed hard.

"Oh, sorry. Let me get you one," she said, hurrying off to her own bedroom, while letting out a breath she didn't realise she was holding.

Michonne rushed back and handed the cotton towel to Rick.

"Ok, I am going to go get ready myself," she said, trying not to look any further down his body.

* * *

 **40 minutes later...**

Michonne wore a black bandeau dress, which stopped just short of her knees and hugged her curves in all the right places. She paired the dress with silver strappy heels. She had her braids in a half up and down style and added bold statement earrings to accompany her look. To accentuate her eyes, Michonne decided that tonight was the night to go for a smoky black eye shadow, which she accentuated with black eyeliner. She applied blackberry-coloured lipstick to her plump lips. Michonne looked at herself one last time in the bedroom mirror. She could hear Rick walking about, so guessing he must be ready, she quickly grabbed her embroidery clutch off her bed. She walked out of her bedroom door, her heels clicking against the wood flooring. She thought to herself, _why am I so nervous? It's just_ _Rick_.

Upon finding the man himself standing in the doorway, she stopped in her tracks .

"Wow," she breathed.

Rick wore a white crisp shirt with a few buttons undone, revealing a small glimpse of his toned chest. He had on dark navy blue trousers and a pair of tan shoes in place of his usual cowboy boots. His left hand was adorned with his silver watch. His curly hair was brushed away from his face; his beard was neatly trimmed, but you could still see light specs of grey.

It was taking a lot of willpower not to drag him to her room and ride him into oblivion.

"Shit, Michonne. You look good. Beautiful, you look beautiful," he said, walking towards her. He grabbed onto her hips, pulled her in, and left a quick chaste kiss on her lips.

"Thank you, Rick you look handsome yourself," Michonne said, looking into his intense blue eyes. He also smelled good.

Rick released Michonne from his touch.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go," Michonne said, smiling. Rick reached out for her as they walked, hand in hand, out of her apartment.

There was that feeling between her legs again. _Sitting through dinner was going to be hard_. Michonne thought to herself, biting down on her lower lip as they walked off.

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant half an hour later. They were seated in one of the booths. They talked about everything from college, to Shane and Andrea, to Judith and Carl. Lori talk was strictly off the table tonight. The conversation then went to how both of their jobs were going. It was a really good date with lots of laughter, flirting, and talking.

Michonne and Rick had ordered the filet steak with potatoes and vegetables and a bottle of red wine to share. They had also ordered a range of different deserts as Michonne couldn't decide what she wanted; they took the leftovers back to her apartment.

But being honest, she was hoping Rick would be her dessert or her his. Either way would be fine.

* * *

"This view is amazing," Rick said, staring out at the view of Atlanta from her window.

Michonne smiled as she walked over to her bar.

"Whiskey?" she asked.

"Yeah, you remembered."

Michonne poured Rick a drink and made herself a gin and tonic. She walked over to her couch, where Rick joined her.

"Thank you darling," he said, taking the crystal glass out of her hand.

They spent the next few minutes talking and sipping on their drinks. All of a sudden, Michonne had an urge. She couldn't wait any longer. She took Rick's glass out of his hand and placed both of their glasses on her coffee table.

* * *

"I don't want to waste anymore time," Michonne moaned into his mouth, leaning over him.

Rick was quite surprised, but didn't want to wait any long either. From the minute he stepped foot in her apartment, he wanted her. He wanted her all night.

Rick pulled her over onto his lap. Michonne's hands made their way to the ends of his dark curly hair.

Their kisses became heated and passionate. Her left hand still gripped the end of his hair tight whilst running her other hand over his beard and chin.

Rick pulled away from Michonne's lips and spoke.

"I owe you somethan Michonne."

Michonne nodded her head. She knew exactly what he owed her. She backed off his lap, her legs draped over his knees. She was half sitting on the couch. They both looked at each other, breathless.

"What about the kids? Every time we try and do something, something happens..." She asked.

That was true. Michonne didn't want to start something just to be interrupted again. She just wanted to be selfish, just for tonight, with him. No. She wanted to be selfish for the entire weekend with him.

"They're with my ma and pa. Aint nothan going to happen. I aint stupid Michonne. I know Lori's games. My ma will not be ringing me. Trust me." He looked into her deep brown eyes.

"Ok," she smirked.

"Now lay back," Rick growled.

Michonne lay back on her black leather couch. The cold fabric was a shocking sting against her bare skin. She slacked her legs, slightly, on either side of Rick's waist. He noticed something was missing when he lifted the hem of her dress up towards her hips.

"No underwear Michonne? You had no underwear on all night?" he questioned.

Rick looked down at her neatly trimmed pubic hair. The outside of her folds glistened with her juices. Michonne's clit was bulging out slightly, the wetness gathering around this area. He inhaled her essence. He knew Michonne would be ready without foreplay, but he wanted to taste her.

"Oh, Chonne. Why didn't you tell me?" he licked his lips.

She smiled, covering her face with both of her hands.

"You like teasing me Michonne?" he rasped.

She nodded her head, removing her hands from her face at the same time. Their eyes connected in the moment.

"Yeah?" he questioned, cocking his head to the side, slightly surprised by what she had just confessed.

Rick pulled her bandeau top down, revealing her big, round breasts. Her nipples were already hard and ready to suck on. He squeezed her breasts together between his strong hands and ran the tip of his tongue over her dark areolas.

The wetness from his tongue coated her nipples. Rick twirled his tongue around and around before he eagerly started to suck the bud between his lips. He let go of her nipple and moved further down her body, kissing as he went along.

Rick pushed his mouth onto her pussy. He pressed his tongue harder inside of her opening and started to lick her deep. Michonne closed her eyes and turned her head to the side. She reached one of her hands through his thick brown tresses. Rick pushed her legs back towards her head. Michonne was now open wider for him, her outer pussy lips peeking out even more.

He lapped up her pussy like he was starving. This was what he had wanted to do for so long. Secretly, it was all he could think about all evening. Michonne held his head in place as she rolled her hips against his tongue. She needed to feel that orgasm, the one she had waited so long for. It was coming. She could feel it.

Michonne's steady breathing became small gasps.

"Oh, please Rick... please," she begged.

She was moaning so loud that it echoed around her empty apartment.

"Ohhhhh...shit Rick."

Rick licked every ounce of wetness that was dripping for him. He moaned into her, nibbling, slurping, and lightly tugging at her outer folds between his pink, succulent lips.

Michonne shook even more, her legs quivering in his hands until her climax hit her hard and fast. She gasped out loud; tears formed in the corner of her eyes. Crying out, she was a hot, sticky mess underneath him.

* * *

Michonne's neck rested over the armrest as Rick gently sucked and kissed her neck, while moving slowly in and out of her.

"You're so tight Michonne," he whispered. Rick had her legs spread out and pinned underneath his arms. Michonne held onto his elbows for more support, closing her eyes and feeling the sensations he gave her.

Michonne whimpered at his tortuously slow stroke, the way he dragged himself in and out of her, leaving the tip in, then filling her back up. The way her juices coated him, making it easier to slide in and out of her.

Rick had enough of moving slow. He needed to change his speed and their position.

He pulled himself out. She opened her eyes and looked into the eyes staring back at her.

Rick manoeuvred her hips so she would get the hint and turn around. Michonne moved onto her stomach, her right leg on the floor and the other leg lying straight on the couch.

He straddled Michonne from behind, easily sliding back inside of her.

Michonne gripped onto the couch as Rick continued thrusting into her.

"You're so deep Rick...so deep."

"I know, I can feel it." he rasped.

"Hmmmm," she moaned.

Rick held onto her jaw with his left hand, turning her lips into his. He put most of his weight on his right hand and lightly kissed her as she kept moaning.

With every stroke, Michonne's ass bounced onto him. Rick bit down hard on his lip. Rick kept pumping into her. In and out. In and out. Michonne flexed her toes, groaning.

"You're so sexy when you cum Michonne. So sexy. I love seeing that face."

Rick hit Michonne with deep, powerful thrusts from behind. She gripped onto his hands, calling out his name. She came, again, all over his impressive length.

"Rickkkk."

The mini waves caused his own release inside of her. He grunted in her ear, calling out her name over and over again.

"Michonne...Michonne...Michonne."

* * *

Three intense orgasms later, Michonne was utterly spent. It had been worth the wait, but now she'd had a taste of Rick Grimes, she knew she'd need more.

"Why did we wait so long for that?" she asked, trying to catch her breath while cuddled up on her couch with Rick.

"We know why. But not anymore. I am not waiting that long again." Rick looked over to Michonne.

"I will be visiting again very soon- maybe I might even stay for good." Rick said, turning on his side to stroke his fingertips down the side of her arm, then across her chest and over her nipples, causing goose bumps to appear over her smooth skin.

"What about Carl and Judith?" Michonne asked.

"We can work something out, but I am not sure yet. It's coming up to the school holidays."

She nodded.

"You have me for the next two days, let's not waste anymore time." He stood up and spoke. Michonne looked up at Rick.

He scooped Michonne up in his arms.

"Rickkk!" She screeched. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He carried her into her bedroom, where he threw her onto her bed and settled between her thighs. He was just about to enter her, when she flipped them over so that he was now on his back. She sunk down onto his member. They let out a moan together, eager to spent the entire weekend with no interruptions, and think about when the next visit would occur.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Something small and smutty. What you think?


End file.
